Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie). Opening rock shows up, and cuts to Patrick sitting in his chair, watching TV. SpongeBob soon arrives SpongeBob: Patrick! Guess what came in the mail today! Patrick: OH! WHAT! takes out a video tape from his back SpongeBob: This... gets a closer cut of video tape Patrick: 'Weekenders Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie) Stick It In! ''slides the video tape into Patrick's TV and presses a button, Everyone immediately goes to Patrick's couch '''SpongeBob and Patrick: GAGAGAGAGA! () SpongeBob and Patrick: YEAH! (Than the Movie begins) Titans vs Doctor Light (At the oil rig, Doctor Light was draining the oil for his evil scheme) Doctor Light: Once I'd drained the energy from 50,00 barrels of oil, I'll flood the city in never ending daylight. (Then the cable came off) Huh? (The boomerangs appeared and Doctor Light dodges them, quickly as it was the Teen Titans) Robin: You know, Doctor Light. For a guy obsessed with elimination, you're not very bright. Raven: Next time you looking to steal something, you might wann pick a target that we can't see from our living room. Doctor Light: Oh, well. Um? (He blasts light toward the Titans but they dodged it) Cyborg: That's a real pretty light show, but sound packs a bigger punch! (Then Dr. Light blasts Cyborg into the ocean, Starfire blast powerballs at him, but he dodged them and blasts Starfire into the ground) Robin: We need to draw his fire. Beast Boy: You've got it. (To Doctor Light) Dude, nice pyjamas! Do they glow in the dark (he turns into a bat and scares Doctor Light, and Robin uses his staff to attack but Dr Light wips it in half and Robin attacks him again and Dr. Light lands on the ground) Dr. Light: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one! Raven: Remember me? Dr. Light (obviously mortified): ...I'd like to go to jail now please... (Cyborg get out of the water) Cyborg: Alright, the but kicking over and it's almost midnight. Time for doughtnuts and meet Tino and his friends there! Yeah! Raven: I'll meet you back at tower. Robin: But, Raven? Starfire: You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough? It is like eating sweet tiny wheels. Raven: I just wanna get home before tomorrow comes. Beast Boy: What's so special about tomorrow? (Underground at the a cave, a hand goes through the floor and someone is risen from the dead, was Slade) Slade: (emerges from the ground) The day has begun. (The opening credits role as the theme song of Teen Titans is playing) "Surprise!!"/Raven's Fear (At the watch Tower, Raven is in her room, as she watches the clock hits 6 pm) Raven: (lays on her bed) 6 pm. Just six more hours then it'll be over. Six more. (Then she heard a noise) Raven: (gasps) Hello? (She went to see who it is, but no one was there, and she walk down the hall, up the steps, and into the living room until everyone and the birthday decorations appeared out of nowhere) Everyone: SURPRISE!!!!!!!! Mystery Inc: Happy Birthday, Raven! Serena: Happy Birthday to you! Raven: (screams and hides) Serena: Uh....Happy birthday? Ash: Raven? Shido: We knew this was a bad idea. Cyborg: Uhh....Raven? Starfire: It is merely us. Your friends with warm wishes for the day of your birth. Tino: Yeah, and to celebrate it, too. Littlefoot: Where do she go to? Spike: hmhmhm. Robin: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. (Raven sneaks up behind Beast Boy, scaring him) Raven: How did you know it was my birthday? Beast Boy: Umm... Remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow? Well, we started wondering what tomorrow was, so we did some snooping. (everyone glares at Beast Boy) Big G: "We?" What do you mean "we?" Beast Boy:'' Ok, ''I did some snooping and I sort of found a restricted file in the off-limits area of the Titans computer. It kinda had your birthday on it. (a flashback of Beast Boy snooping on the computer comes up) Starfire: And we have been preparing your celebration ever since. Beast Boy: We've put up tons of decorations. Cyborg: I've baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting. Starfire: And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranean Throknarr. The crown of meat! Robin: I hope this is ok. We just.... Raven: No, it's not! Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm not interested. Petrie: Uh, why not? Starfire: Yeah there will be music, and the iced-cream. And the strange game involving pins in the behind of a donkey. Misty: They're be cake and all kinds of goodies. Shaggy: Tasty ones, two. Lynn: And then. Cyborg: We got a pinata shaped like Beast Boy! You know you wanna smack it. Raven: I said 'No!' Beast Boy: Come on, Raven! I know you hate fun, but it's your birthday. It's special. You can't let this day end without.... Raven: (angry) NO!!!!!! (She destroys the decorations, the food, the games, and the presents and leaves. With the party destroyed, the Titans, and the others just stand there sad and confused) Lincoln: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. Elsa: I know. What's gotten into her? Cera: And what shall we do about Raven? Robin: Give it a rest. (goes out to talk to Raven) Raven, what's wrong? Raven: I just don't like parties. Robin: It's more than that. I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours. Raven: Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go. Robin: I'm willing to try if you... Raven: You can't. Robin: Tell me what's going on. Raven: Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you know there's nothing to celebrate. (walks to her room) (At her room, she still looks at the clock) Raven:'' Can't this thing go any faster!?! Oh, I just want this day to be over! Relax. Only a few hours to go. It might not even happen. Focus. Meditate. It'll be midnight before you know it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath...'' (Suddenly, Raven begins to cough and grabs her neck. Her room goes up in flames and she hears a big booming voice) Trigon: ''(Voice)'' What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled. (Raven's alarm clock goes up in flames and the fire forms a huge letter S in front of Raven's door)'' The portal must be opened! '''Raven': (Shocked at what she is hearing, Raven screams in horror as the flames in her room disappears) NO!!!!!!! (She becomes exhausted with fear but calms down a bit. Robin and Ash knocks on her bedroom door and she answers) Ash: What's going on? Robin: We heard you scream. (before Raven can tell the reason why she screamed the alarm goes off) Raven: Trouble. Titans vs Slade/Raven stops time (At a Factroy) Cyborg: '''So, who's the bad guy is yours, Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth? '''Starfire: The report simply said there was an intruder? Beast Boy: Well, who ever it is, we're gonna totaly kick their- Robin: (Shocked) No. (Everyone gasps) Slade: It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans? A month? A year? A millennium? Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again. Lincoln: Oh no! It's Slade! Ash: What?! It can't be! Cyborg: You... How did you survive? Beast Boy: Terra took you down. Way down! Robin: Slade! I don't know where you been, but you shouldn't have come back! I'm still ready! Slade: That's nice, Robin, but we didn't come back for you. Doraemon: What you mean "we"? Slade: I've got old friends I want you to meet. Jack: Friends?! What friends?! Littlefoot: Give it up! It's many of us, and one of you. It's over! ???: Or had it?! (Than the villains comes in first) Jack: '''It's Oogie! '''Oogie Boogie: That's right, Jack. And guess who else. Prince Hans: Me. Ash: Prince Hans, what are you doing here!? Prince Hans: Revenge of course. Madoka Wakamatsu: And me. Sci-Twi: Uh, who are you. Mitsuki Koyama: That's Madoka Wakamatsu. Carver: Madoka Wakamatsu? Was she a- Madoka Wakamatsu: Rival of Fullmoon. Yes, that's right. (Than Dr. Facilier and Megan come next) Dr. Facilier: Well, look some heroes don't remember their arch emeies. Megan: Indeed, my friend, indeeed. Sunset Shimmer: It's Megan! Shaggy: Zoinks! Attila and Hun! Littlefoot: And Shadow man! Dr. Facilier: (Chuckles) That's right, it's me, Dr. Facilier. Megan: And we're here to get revenge on you guys. Brock: Not if we have something to say about it! NegaDuck: We wouldn't say that. Luna: The Crime Empire?! Grizzle!? The Duke! The Grand Duke of Owls: Yep that's us. Jessie: Don't forget about us. Ash: Team Rocket, and the Dazzlings! Linccoln: What you all doing here?! Adagio Dazzle: To send a message to Raven, and to make Tino join the Dazzlings and he'll belong to us, forever. Tino: Yeah, uh, or how about... No! Adagio Dazzle: Say no if you want. We're not going to give up on you. (Then Slade, throws fire at them and it head toward Raven but she and dodges it and go to the Titans) Slade: Ever have on of those days when you just feel happy to be alive? (fires at the Titans) Beast Boy: Dude! Cyborg: Yeah, since when can Slade do that? (Slade is preparing to attack again) Robin: Not sure. But he won't be doing it for long. Titans, go! (They started fighting him but he was too strong for them, then Cyborg picks up an awel and swings it at Slade, but he melts throw it) Cyborg: Woah! Slade: Woah? That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that. (Then he power flicks Cyborg into Raven) Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! (But Slade throws flame at Pikachu. And Robin goes after Slade, into the gear and then he found him and fights and Slade hits Robin's staff in half) Slade: Take my word for it, Robin. You shouldn't play with fire. Raven: (scared) STOP!!! (Then she was able to stop time) Raven: (scared, she looks around and and wonders how she stopped time) ''How did I... '''Slade': You might be able to stop time birthday girl but you can't stop me, you can't stop any of it really. I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time I had no idea, the power lurking inside you, the glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? But honestly, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life, it is going to happen and no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it. Slade shows Raven the future Raven's Birthday II Slade makes a deal with Trigon Trigon: The time has come. The phophecy shall be profilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets aline, the portal will be opened. Finally, I shall be free from this firey prison and the Earth shall be mine. Slade: I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny. And for bring you precious gem, I expect you to keep your part of the bargin, and return what is precious to me. Trigon: You bring me the gem, and you shall get what you deserved. Slade: Deal. (stands up) It's a beautiful day for the end of the world. (At the Titans Tower, in Raven's room, the sames on her head started to glow) Raven: (gasps) No. goes fuzzy Patrick: Hey! SpongeBob: Hehehe! Don't worry! I can fix it! pushes a button, and the tape comes out, It falls, breaking some of the tape Deeae! picks up the tape, he gets out tape and scissors, he cuts and tapes, he puts the tape back in the socket A Great Day The Phophecy is Fulfilled Raven: ''(becoming the portal)'' The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal! Robin: No! Starfire: Raven! (turns to Robin and begins to cry) Trigon: (after emerging from the portal) The Earth is MINE! Raven's Power saved the Titans Raven: The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal. (Then Raven becomes the portal, and then Trigon appears out of the portal) Trigon: THE EARTH.... IS MINE!!! The plan to rescue Raven and keep Trigon busy Robin: What's the matter, Slade? Giving up already? Slade: Sorry to disappoint you, Robin. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help. Beast Boy: We don't need your help! Slade: (brushes his arm) Yes, you seemed to have everything under control. Raven can still be saved. (Starfire tackles him and pins him on the wall) Starfire: You will not dishonor our friend with your trickery! Cyborg: Whatever you're selling we're not buying! Slade: Think of me what you will. But what Trigon did, even I wouldn't wish on this world. Cyborg: It's a little late for "I'm sorry!" Slade: You mistake my generosity for regret, Cyborg. I only offered my assistance because it suits me. Starfire: (put Slade down) But we saw Raven become the portal! She was destroyed! Cera: Yeah, there's nothing we can do now. Slade: Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth. That part of her existence is complete, but another part still remains. For the moment. Robin: Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, why do you want to do this! Lynn: Give us a reason why? Slade: My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back or not? Cyborg: Just tell us where she is and we'll take it from there. Slade: There will be no we. This is a journey only one of you may take. Beast Boy: No deal! She's our friend! All of us are going! Slade: Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You've failed to realize Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied. Misty: And how do you expect us to do that?! We already tried fighting him and look where it got us! Slade: It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy? I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure. Robin: I'll go with you. Starfire: Robin, no! Robin: If there is even the slightest chance to save Raven, what choice do we have? Tino: Ash and I will go to. Sunset Shimmer: Tino. Where ever you go. I go too. Slade: The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power. (hands out the ring of Azar) With this, you might be able to survive. It's a ring of Azar. Forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that works. (Starfire takes the ring from Slade's hand) Robin: I know you can do it. (hugs Starfire) Cyborg: It may get ugly, but don't worry. We'll keep them busy. Beast Boy: Yeah, just wait til Trigon and the villains get slopped with my pattened wet-willie maneuver. Robin: He won't know what hit him. Slade: Your good-byes are really quite touching, but we have work to do. (Slade turns and leaves as Robin and Starfire stare at each other for a moment) Fellas. (Robin, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Ash follows Slade then turns to his friends) Robin: We'll bring her back. I promise. (leaves) Trigon creates the clones Robin, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Ash, and Slade's journey Titans vs Evil Titans Round I Trigon and the Villains knew about the plan Evil Starfire: (laughs) (whispers) They're trying to distract you so Robin can- Trigon: I know. Petrie: He knows?! Cyborg: He knows. They're just been toying with us. Trigon: I was aware of this rescue mission before your small minds had even consealed it. But we have known from the beginning that your plan was in... no threat. Raven finally remembers Raven: Robin, why are you and your friends doing this? Sunset Shimmer: You do remember, don't you? Raven: (nods) The story he was telling, I can see it. Bits of pieces, you, our friends, my father, like it was a dream. A nightmare, whatever it was, it's over. Robin: Raven, there may still be a way too- Raven: Noboby can't stop him, I remember that. You guys came down here for nothing. Robin: We came down here for you. Heroes Vs. Villains Dr. Facilier: But no me! (He traps Tino in a cage) Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Lola: I'll handle it! Dr. Facilier: Now you're going to spend the rest of your lives working with the Dazzlings! Lola: I don't think so, Facilier! I'll take that charm of yours! (grabs the charm) Dr. Facilier: gasps Lola: And I'll smash it, too! the charm Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! as he sees the spirits Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless setback and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that Pooh and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared Ending (At the Titans Tower) Cyborg: That's right, yo! Four eyes and the villains are history, his ghoulies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe! Lincoln: And we got to celebrate for this fight. Cyborg: You've got that right, Lincoln! Who wants french toast? Starfire: Oh, yes, me please! I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts! Beast Boy: And I've got enough tofu bacon for anybody who wants it. Cyborg: So, just enough for you? Beast Boy: Actually. Starfire: (takes the bacon and places them on her head) Observe: I am a rofien zobgar! (laughs) (Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the others pause for a minute) Sci-Twi: What did you say? Starfire: On my planet, this is hilarious. Raven: Slade got away? Tino: Yes, he did. Robin: If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready. Raven: How do you do it, guys? Ash: Do what? Raven: Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out? Robin: Because of you. You don't realize it, Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero. Raven: I thought it was all over, and now suddenly.... Robin: You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny. Sunset Shimmer: Besides, you don't let other people have to do it for you. Ash: That's right. You can decide. Raven: I guess in the end...there really is no end. Just new beginnings. (turns to her friends) So what's the deal? Are we having a party in here, or not? (joins her friends) Starfire: Glorious! Let's partake in the eating of earthly breakfast foods! Beast Boy: Sure we have enough tofu bacon? Cyborg: Very nice. [a cut with the words the end are shown] Patrick: Hey, what happened? Why are those squiggles on the screen? SpongeBob: Those are called 'End Credits', Patrick. Patrick: End credits? But I don't want it to end! SpongeBob: That's why Neptune gave us the rewind button! Pushes a button Patrick: Thank you Neptune! (THE END) Category:Sonic879 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts